My Queen and I: More Than Love bites At Night
by Lirumi
Summary: A King. A Pirate. A Love story like any other. Can our young King of Spades manage to tame this wild rose of the sea? And how will he react to the fact that there is more to Arthur that first meets the eye... USUK Later M-rated
1. Prolouge

**"My Queen and I"**

**- More Than Love Bites At Night**

**Prolouge**

"And what makes you think that you will get out of this alive, my dear king of Spades?" The pirate captain sneered, as he pointed his sword against the young mans throat, nearly close enough to draw blood.

The man gave a crooked smile, as his gaze narrowed in a serious, but still playful, manner when he spoke in a steady voice.

"Because, Captain Kirkland" he said as he looked straight into a pair of green poisonous eyes. "As of now, the whole marine army and the air force of the kingdom of Spades is on its way, ready to attack in a matter of minutes"

The pirates eyes widen at the information, but soon narrowed into a thin line, as he glared with hateful eyes at the man sitting in front of him.

"Oh really now?" He said, as he drew his sword away from the mans throat and stepped away, turning his back towards his prisoner.

"And you think we will have any trouble with handling your pitiful soldiers, lad?" he said, as he gave a small chuckle. The crew joined him, their laughter filling the thick, tension filled air with an even darker feeling.

This made chills go through Alfred's body as he stared at the pirates small frame. "Boy" the blonde captain suddenly called out, making the king flinch from the long silence.

"You really have chosen the wrong people to mess with..." he said and the king's eyes widen when he realized what he was now witnessing before him. From nowhere, the man on the pirate captains right side's eye, started to glow, until it only a second later, was set to flames. One after another, the left eye of the crew member's eyes closes to the captain, was set into bright green flames.

They all watched the king with hate in their eyes, but the king was to busy to notice. His eyes was now captivated only on the turning back of the small pirate before him.

As he turned, a small smile on his lips, he locked his gaze with his when his eyes met the other. A loud spark could later be heard in the silence when the pirates only remaining emerald eye burst into flames, lighting up his beautifully sculpted face. A fire was now burning fiercely aflame in his face, in a shining, royal, azure blue.


	2. Chapter 1 A King without his Queen

**"My Queen and I"**

**- More Than Love Bites At Night**

**Chapter 1. A King without his Queen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Spades Kingdom: A month earlier**

The king was tired. So very tired. Even though he hadn't been at the throne for more than a year, the work load of a king was still something he had troubles with to manage. After all, he should not have to been doing it on his own. He was supposed to have a queen, sharing it with him.

He sighed. Yes. A Queen.

Himself, The Jack and all of the kingdom had been searching ever since he had been crowned the King of Spades on his birthday, in last July. Now it was March, and still no sight of any Queen.

He sighed again as he leaned over his desk, that was full of papers and scrolls that need to be checked and documents that needed to be signed. Really now, he was a king, he muttered. Was he really supposed to do all this? Shouldn't he, as the King, be free to do whatever he wanted? Apparently not, he thought as he furrowed his brows. The room was silent, and it felt like the world outside was frozen in time.

"My Queen" he then suddenly said, out loud without him even noticing.

As the King then rested his head on a bunch of neatly stacked papers and closed his eyes, only one thought went through his mind.

"Yes." he thought. "I hope I will find you soon, faceless Queen of Spades." and it all went silent once more.

The King never knew he had fallen asleep until he abruptly woke up when the door to his study flew open, only to reveal an annoyed Asian screaming at him in Chinese. It took him a few moments to recognize the all so familiar features of his trustworthy Jack Yao, The King and Queen of Spades advisor and common ruler of the kingdom.

The Jack, who was still shouting in Chinese was clearly very upset, because when he was, he wouldn't even know that he spoke in Chinese and that nobody could understand him.

"Dude" the King spoke. "You are not making any sense at all Yao, not when you are speaking in your homelands language" he chuckled at that, as he stood up from his chair and stretched. Man, it wasn't such a good idea to fall asleep at his desk like this, he pondered.

"It does not seem to be a point in which language I speak, because I could might as well be speaking old Spadian if it were to you, because you wouldn't listen anyway!" he spat out, annoyed but still with a slight touch of red on his cheeks, as he always got embarrassed when he spoke mandarin without thinking. As the King then turned his gaze at the shorter man before him he noticed that he was glaring up at him with fearful black eyes. "What's the matter Yao? Why are you so upset?" he asked, with a smile playing on his lips. It was rare that his Jack got embarrassed, so he was always making the most out of it when it happened.

"Why I am upset aru!" he nearly screamed and you could almost see steam coming out from his head. "This is the second time this week you are falling asleep on your work, and it's only Thursday, My King!" he said, as his expression turned tired and worn out as he closed his eyes and started to rub his temples .

"I would appreciate it if you at least tried to take your work more seriously. I know paperwork isn't really your forte" he sighed. "But until we have found the Queen of Spades, you have to do it, your majesty". He then gave a small smile. "I know it's hard, aru. And for you the most with the absence of a queen…" the Jack looked down, and said with sadness in his eyes. "The bond between a King and Queen is strong, stronger than we can ever imagine and you… You still haven't felt anything since, My King?" he asked.

The King who had been silent the whole time only shook his head, as he was staring down in the deep blue carpet of his study. "No" he said. "No I haven't felt a thing since my coronation. Not even the weakest whisper that my Queen is out there" he shrugged. "Yao, I mean" he said, as he bit down on his lower lip. "I mean, what if my Queen… What if she is no more? May be she died before we could find her? What if I-" he king said, as he got interrupted by the Jack with a stern glare. "No, My king" he said. "Nothing good will ever come from you thinking like that, and We will find your Queen." He said, with confidence in his voice. "If not sooner, then later but trust me, we will find her, or him that share your bond and will rule together with you over the Spades kingdom."

The king relaxed at bit at those words, and gave the Jack a warm smile. "Thank you, Yao, I hope you are right" he said as he looked outside of the window that overlooked the beautiful rose garden, in all the hues of blue you could ever imagine. "I hope you are right" he whispered once more to himself, as he turned his heel and went out of the king's study, together with Yao.

What he didn't know, however, was how right Yao was and that he would meet his would-be Queen sooner than he had ever thought, and in the most unbelievable places. On the battle field.


End file.
